


I Know What You Said

by RockinDragonz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Hint of - Freeform, Kinda..., M/M, klance, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinDragonz/pseuds/RockinDragonz
Summary: Keith is learning Spanish and has been going to the same coffee shop for months to study when they show up; two guys who speak fluent Spanish and speak it all the time.  But what they don't know is that Keith understands almost everything they say.  So what happens when one of them calls him attractive?  Shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to TheyCallMeBol for the translations!!!!!
> 
> Based on this post: http://rockindragonz.tumblr.com/post/158741930547/spice-up-those-coffee-shop-aus

"Es atractivo," the man said, moving his head back slightly to the the person in question, "pero el pelo es raro.

"Lo sé, no te preocupes, solamente necesita un corte de pelo."

"No, no, no, no, no, siempre ha tenido esas greñas."

"¿Con qué frecuencia le ves?”

"...A veces..." At that, his companion laughed loudly. "Él es muy guapo, ¿vale?”

Keith bit his tongue and tried to stop listening to the conversation between the two spanish speakers, but he had been using them for help with learning the language ever since he first heard them in the cafe together. He'd only been studying Spanish for a year or so when he saw them and, at that point, he knews barely enough to introduce himself and ask for the bathroom. It was different now, though. After hearing the two speak spanish so naturally and looking up various words as they spoke, he began to get a firm grasp of the language.

But no amount of studying could prepare him to hear what he just had.

The thinner of the two speakers had been going on and on about some hot guy that always visited this coffee shop, but it wasn't until he said something about the mullet did Keith even dare to think it was him. At first, he was elated. No one had ever complimented him so much, but then he was conflicted, because no one had ever paid much attention to him and that's how he liked it. In the moments after the man had called him 'very handsome' Keith had to make a choice. He could confront them and tell them about everything for the last few months, or he could pretend he never heard it or understood it.

Yeah, he was leaning more towards option two, combined with running and never returning to the shop again.

And yet, there was something so...enticing about the man. The way he spoke and how, whenever he would get really excited about something, and just start talking so fast that Keith could barely catch a word long enough to translate it. It intrigued him.

And, just as he was resolving to never have his favorite coffee ever again, his older brother, Shiro, showed up.

"Hey little bro, cramming for that Spanish test?" he said, sliding into the seat across from Keith with his back to the Spanish speaking duo. Keith nearly screamed as the one calling him attractive turned slightly, obviously listening to their conversation.

"Uh, yeah, studying," Keith said, a forced laugh escaping his lips. Then he had a thought, "I don't think its going to well though, I'm probably gonna have to get a tutor." He spoke loudly, just loud enough that the guy could hear him. In his heart, he knew that him offering to be a tutor was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"Allura can always help, you know. Allura is fluent in like five languages, including Spanish," Shiro said, a fond smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, I know, I'd just like to have a male tutor, you know? So people don't start making rumors," Keith said, carefully watching the man.

"Fair enough, but you aren't even into girls, everyone on campus knows that," Shiro said. Keith rolled his eyes. It really wasn't a secret that he was into guys, was it?

"I know, but still. Thanks for the offer though Shiro."

"Anytime," he said with that award winning smile he had, "mind if I join you though? I needed a study buddy and somewhere my flying simulators aren't."

"Fine by me," Keith said with a small laugh. He knew the temptress that was the flying simulator very, very well as it had distracted him from studying on many a night. Shiro nodded, that smile never leaving his face, and he rose and walked to the counter. As he did, Keith could hear the two friends arguing in hushed Spanish. The bigger of the two pointed at him then crossed his arms with a scowl on his face. The skinnier man looked back at him just as Keith was flicking his head away. When he was sure the man had turned back around, he looked up, only to see that the bigger man was gone.

“Excuse me.” Keith looked away from the table and looked to his where the bigger man was standing looking down at him. “My friend and I couldn’t help but overhear that you need a Spanish tutor? We are both from Cuba and speak fluent Spanish, but I’m really busy and don’t have time to tutor. My friend, on the other hand, is never busy and could use something to do.”

Keith nodded thoughtfully, as if he didn’t want to jump for joy that his impromptu plan had worked. “Sure, I could really use the help, thank you,” he said, a smile on his face. The bigger man grinned and stuck his hand out towards him.

“I’m Hunk, and yes that is my real name. My parents were creative to say the least,” he said. Keith took his hand and shook it gently, but what he didn’t realize was that the reason Hunk was so big was because he was almost pure muscle, which Keith found out the hard way when Hunk shook it. He waved his companion over with a jovial smile and the man stood, slowly making his way over to the table.

“I’m Lance by the way,” he said, grinning. Keith smiled at him and stuck his hand out.

“Nice to meet you both, I’m Keith.” Lance stared for a moment at the offered hand before he took it. His hand was warm and Keith found himself warming in the face as Lance shook it for longer than was strictly necessary.

“I’ve gotta go, meeting Pidge for a study session in the computer lab, have fun,” Hunk said, smacking Lance on the back.

“See ya buddy,” Lance said with a wave.

“So, are you going so sit down, or…?” Keith said, gesturing to the other side of the table.

“Oh, yeah,” Lance said and slid into the booth. Keith saw Shiro coming back to the table, but made eye contact with him before he could and nodded away from them. Shiro took one look at Lance, who was fiddling with the buckle on his bag, and gave him a thumbs up and a shit eating grin before detouring to the table behind him. Keith rolled his eyes and turned his full attention back to the man seated in front of him.

“So, I just had a translation question,” Keith said sifting through his bag, “what does ‘pelo’ mean?”

“Hair,” Lance said, “You really need a haircut by the way.”

“Hey, I happen to like my hair, thank you very much,” Keith said with an indignant huff, “also, what does ‘atractivo’ mean?”

“Attractive, like me,” Lance said, dramatically brushing his hair through his fingers. At this, Keith rolled his eyes.

“So ‘es atractivo pero el pelo es raro’ means what exactly?” At this, Lance’s eyes got wider as he realized what was going on.

“You knew the whole time! You knew I was talking about you! You-you-you eavesdropper!” Lance said a stutter. He put his hand over his heart dramatically and put on his best betrayed face. Keith began to laugh at his reaction, not having realized that he was more attractive than he originally thought and that he could fluster Lance so easily.

“Yes, I knew, I’ve been listening to your conversations with your friend for a while now in trying to learn the language,” Keith said, “it has been surprisingly effective.” Lance sputtered, his face covered in a very convincing betrayed look.

“I can’t believe this! For weeks, my friend has been insisting we talk in Spanish because no one else will understand us and eavesdrop, but you knew the whole time. Were you in kahoots? Were you plotting with my best friend?”

“No, I’ve never even talked to him before!”

“Well then, as long as you already know, I find you very attractive even if you infuriate me, so let's go out sometime,” Lance said, trying (and failing) to sound casual.

“Sure, but just so you know, I find you infuriating as well,” Keith said. A smile crept up on Lance’s face as he realized that Keith said yes.

Keith found himself wondering what in the hell he had just gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> "Es atractivo, pero el pelo es raro." - He is very attractive, but the hair is weird.''
> 
> ''Lo sé, no te preocupes, solamente necesita un corte de pelo." - I know, don't worry he just needs a haircut.
> 
> ,No, no, no, no, no, siempre ha tenido esas greñas." - No, no, no, no, no, he's always had a mullet/bad hair.
> 
> ¿Con qué frecuencia le ves? - How often do you see him?
> 
> "A veces...Él es muy guapo, ¿vale?" - Sometimes...he is very handsome, okay?


End file.
